Tension
by M. Jade
Summary: After some Halloween research, Giles give Willow a lesson in tesion relief


Tension

* * *

Summary: After a late night research session on Halloween, Giles gives Willow some lesson in tension relief   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: After "No Place Like Home"   
Feedback: Makes authors happy   
Disclaimers: Me own BtVS? Surely you jest   
Distribution: To all my old haunts   
Notes: Answer to a general Halloween Challenge issued on the W/G mailing list   


* * *

  


"This night was supposed to be fun," Willow complained as she slapped the book that had been placed on her lap closed and placed it on a near-by stack of similar books. "We're missing the party." Giles looked up from his seat to answer her.

"I am sorry Willow, but it could not be helped," the Watcher told her.

"But you always told us that Halloween was slow for demonic activity," the witch countered.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't my fault that the Kyrias demon was freed," he told her. "And may I remind you that you are always free to go. I'm not keeping you from the party," he added.

"I'll stay," she grumbled. "But this costume is going completely to waste," she finished. Giles looked at the red flapper dress and hat Willow had picked out to wear and gave her a smile. Waste indeed…

"Well, it also looks like I have yet another year of letting you and the others raiding my candy bowl," he returned. After discovering the demons escape, he was forced to focus on the research at hand and not the trick or treaters who were already canvassing the neighborhood.

"I still can't believe Xander talked you into wearing that," Willow said with a small giggle. As a joke, the young man had talked Giles into wearing one of his old tweed suits, dubbing the outfit 'Tweedman'. Giles actually got a laugh out of it and so he complied, dragging one of his infamous suits out of what he was beginning to refer to as 'retirement'.

"It has a certain novelty," Giles told her. Willow began to get up to grab another book. As she freed her left leg from under her and tried to stand up, she began to feel the telltale pins and needles feeling. Before she could balance herself, the numb limb gave out from under her, unable to support her weight and she feel unceremoniously to the floor.

"Are you all right, Willow," Giles asked as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Yes," she said as she did her best to stand. "Ow," she added as she reached back to rub the small of her back.

"Did you hurt yourself," Giles asked with a small smile.

"No," Willow said quickly. "Just a little sore is all. Guess too much researching and not enough stretching. I'm sure I'll get it right someday." Giles took a few beats to think about his response, the decided what to say.

"I could offer you a massage," he said softly. She gave the former librarian a look over, recalling the last time she had tried a massage during an intense research session with Xander. It didn't work out too well. She shook off her apprehension, reminding herself that this was Giles, not Xander, and that it would hurt to let him try.

"Sure," she answered. He gestured for her to move in front of him and she scooted to his chair, taking her seat on the carpet directly in front of it. He took his hands and began to knead the flesh she offered, starting at the base of her neck, moving to her shoulders, then making his way down her back. The fringe of her dress made it somewhat difficult, but Giles did his best. As Giles' fingers glided across her back, Willow began to relax, giving out a small sigh that turned out to sound more like a low moan. Her skin was beginning to react to his touch, humming with life. She let out a sound again, this time an intentional moan as Giles continued with his gentle massage.

"Would you like for me to stop, Willow," Giles asked softly, pleased with the reaction he had gotten from her. It was true that Willow was the one person he considered his best friend, but he found a strange type of joy in seeing his best friend squirm under his touch.

"No," Willow breathed. "Don't stop, Giles." He smiled at her and carried on with his task. She had closed her eyes to give herself over to the sensation, and the sight was oddly intoxicating to him.

"Best friend indeed," he thought to himself. "Damn fool, you'd take her in a second." The revelation shocked him, but only to a degree. This was Willow, who he had always felt a certain connection and protectiveness for. She definitely wasn't a surrogate daughter like Buffy. No… Willow was something different. He slowly realized that he was beginning to be attracted to his best friend. "God help me," he chastised himself. "Could she…" Daring to find out, he bent down and placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Gi…Rupert," she gasped, her eyes still closed. Giles smiled and kissed her neck again, and she returned with a low moan of pleasure. He then began to slip the wide straps of her dress out of his way, kissing her shoulders. His hands were still massaging her back, moving to her side, his fingertips coming perilously close to her breasts. Both of their minds were swimming with the experience, daring to think the unthinkable. Giles had begun to kiss the opposite shoulder, when they heard a commotion from outside. They quickly righted themselves as Buffy, Riley, Anya, and Xander came through the door. Buffy and Riley were dressed as a pirate and his wench while Anya had convinced Xander to come as Bonnie and Clyde and all four were holding groceries sacks. Willow giggled at Xander's pinstripe suit and white had. "What's going on," Willow said in a small voice.

"Well, we felt bad that you two got stuck with the research, so we decided to bring the party to you. We've got snacks and movies to fit all you researching needs," Xander told them.

"Wonderful," Giles said in an even voice as the others began to set out the food they had brought. Willow smile up to him as she raised up off the floor to help with the food. As she got up, she leaned in, close to Giles.

"Don't worry, Rupert. I still owe you for the backrub," she whispered and Giles smiled.   


* * *

  


If you have any comments or suggestions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


End file.
